


[狼队]我的情敌不可能这么性感2：欲望迷宫

by kyd



Series: 我的情敌不可能这么性感 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 狼队
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyd/pseuds/kyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan越来越习惯不请自来地闯入Scott的房间，他们之间频繁的日常接触使他们的关系发生了改变……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 放弃声明：文中角色都.不.属.于.我:)
> 
> 注意：  
> 1.电影设定，非漫画设定；  
> 3.Chapter 2为R级（不可描述内容，大量直接描写，非常非常直接）

Scott一直觉得Logan很奇怪。  
战斗时的他完全是一头野性的狼獾，“拦住那头动物”，人们会这样说他。  
但他大多数时候能够理性地接受团队的合作，甚至能接受来自Scott的调遣。

日常中的Logan也总是不修边幅，无时无刻不叼着雪茄，啤酒当水喝。  
但时不时的从Logan的眼神里，尤其在他微笑的时候，Scott看到一个人，一个温柔而克制，有良好修养的人。

他对Logan丢掉的那些记忆感到好奇——他从哪里来，他的童年是什么样的，他的家人是什么样……

他有时候会想透过Logan茂盛的毛发看清他的脸部轮廓，在阳光修饰的光晕中，Logan的侧影很好看，尤其是高挺的鼻子的线条和低垂的睫毛。

注视着这样的金刚狼，Scott觉得自己走在一个巨大的迷宫中，这个迷宫里有阳光洒落、有树荫也有漆黑的深渊，在这里整个世界似乎被拉进某种不易察觉的骚动。

1.  
“Logan！搞什么！开门！”小队长愤怒地咚咚敲门声又一次响起在X-MEN队舍的走廊里。  
“来了，亲爱的！”开门的金刚狼一脸愉悦的笑容。  
“你再这样我就要让Hank给我换一个门锁，指纹识别……不，视网膜识别的那种！”Scott气呼呼地进了自己的房间。  
自从Logan上次来探病以来，小队长的房间就经常被金刚狼擅自进入，一开始进来探病，病好了后来蹭吃蹭喝，后来升级成闯空门还要反锁房门戏弄一下Scott的程度。  
“视网膜识别，你的眼睛不行吧，你是不是气傻了？”  
Scott摘下眼镜，闭着眼揉了揉发痛的额头，又重新戴上：“我冰箱里的啤酒都被你喝光了，吃的也被你吃光了，机车的钥匙在你那儿，我的车你也想开就开，你还想干嘛。”  
“你这里的阳光不错。”Logan微笑着坐回到Scott的沙发上，长腿顺势搁在茶几上，一双长臂张开放在靠背上，像在自己家一样自在。  
正如Logan所说，午后的阳光从落地窗上斜斜地射进房间，柔和地铺洒在客厅的沙发上，逆光中的Logan的微笑竟然让这个猛兽一般的男人意外地带上了某种高贵气质。  
Scott无奈地走向客厅一侧的小吧台，打开冰箱的门，打算看看经过Logan这几天的连续洗劫是否还能剩一两瓶矿泉水。  
他已经有点习惯了Logan常常在自己房里进进出出。  
冰箱里排列整齐的瓶瓶罐罐让他惊讶极了——苏打水和啤酒各占一半，没有一点食物或水果，这是他喜欢的方式。  
“你帮我’补货’了？”  
“嗯哼。”金刚狼一挑眉毛。  
“哇哦，谢谢。”Scott拿了两瓶啤酒，递了一瓶给Logan。  
“别客气。”Logan咬开啤酒瓶盖：“要我帮你开吗？”  
“不用。”Scott用启瓶器开了自己的，一如往常，他们互相对对方的方式有点嫌弃。

X-MEN的两位传奇战士，现在他们还没开始书写他们的历史，就这么在一个安静的午后坐在小客厅里平凡地喝着啤酒。  
他们俩都不是健谈的人，聊了几句关于机车的话题之后，就只是沉默地对饮，气氛却奇怪地并不尴尬。

“我知道你为什么老是到这里来。”开了第二瓶啤酒之后，Scott决定给Logan最近闯空门的恶作剧画下一个句号。  
“为什么？”Logan连自己都不明白原因，他真有点期待Scott告诉他答案。  
“你想要为了追求Jean这件事，跟我说点什么不是吗？”Scott今天戴着日常的眼镜，Logan透过红色的镜片隐约能看见他的眼睛——那是一双很好看的眼睛，睫毛低垂着，虽然低迷却温和。  
“你一直找不到适当的时机开口吧。”Scott喝了一口啤酒：“别再等了，这种话题永远也不会有适当的时机的。”  
“你是怎么想的，Scott？如果我真的……和Jean在一起，你没问题吗？”  
Scott看了一眼Logan，后者炽热的眼光让他莫名地感到一种压迫感，他自己才是眼睛能杀人的那个，却觉得Logan的眼神令他不安，似乎是——充满欲望的眼神。他看了一眼手上的啤酒瓶，确认了酒精度并不比平常喝的要高。  
Logan，和Jean成为一对。Scott想象了一下那个画面，觉得苦涩极了。  
但他只是轻描淡写地耸耸肩：“我得放手了不是吗？早晚得放手。”

Scott以为Logan会在得到了自己的答案之后要么像白痴一样欢呼着跑出去，要么郑重地说谢谢之类的。  
然而Logan只是沉默了。  
事实上，Jean离开的这几天，Logan一次都没有急切想要再见到她的念头。  
甚至当她回到学院，Logan也没有特地去迎接她。Logan不明白有什么改变了——Jean还是那个美丽、成熟、有学识且智慧的女人，他只是单纯地不再渴望她了。

“你觉得Jean会接受我吗？”Logan有点没头没脑地发问。  
“怎么能问我这种问题。”Scott苦笑了一下：“会吧。毕竟你是个很有吸引力的人，不管是外表还是……”  
“如果是你的话，你会接受我？”  
“什么？”Scott被突如其来的发问吓到了，他想回答他自己不是同性恋，他想说他也不知道女人是怎么想的，更不可能知道如果自己是Jean会怎么想。  
但是Logan看着自己的眼神那么专注，好像他真的想知道一个重要问题的答案，而不是刚问了一个情商低到破表的蠢问题。  
“呃……会……会吧，大概。”  
话一出口Scott马上后悔了自己的这个回答，他看了一眼手上的酒瓶，开始怀疑自己的酒量，他觉得自己的面颊被阳光晒得发烫，甚至想去拉上窗帘。  
“嘿，时间不早了，我还跟Hank有约……”Scott站起来，试图送Logan出去。  
“Scott。”Logan拉住了房间的主人，用比平时更低沉的声音叫住他。  
Scott想跑。自从进入泽维尔学院，尤其自他加入X-MEN以来，英勇的Scott Summers从没有一次想要逃跑，但现在Logan盯着他的眼神和他手臂上几乎是紧钳着自己的手让他紧张。  
但他动不了，他被Logan此时的神情和气场震慑住，并不是战场上对敌人的震慑，而是一个人——一直藏在金刚狼野兽的外表下的那个“人”此时凸显出来。  
而当“这个人”出现时，Scott总是感到莫名地受到吸引。

Scott眼睁睁地看着Logan的脸逼近过来，眼神紧逼着自己，然后是Logan的嘴唇贴上自己的。

这个吻并不是那么柔软，Logan咬痛了他的嘴唇，Logan的嘴里有股苦涩的烟草味，Logan的左手钳住他的手臂，右手托住他的后颈，让他无处可逃。Scott只是像蜘蛛网里的猎物一样不能动弹，接受了Logan在他嘴里的侵略。  
“No，no！”  
当第一个吻中断，Logan准备第二次吻上来时，Scott突然惊醒，用力推开Logan。  
Logan平和地注视着Scott，似乎对后者的反应早有预料，默不作声地等着他开口。

Scott本能地用手扶住眼镜：“你耍我吗，Logan？”  
“哈？”Logan笑起来：“我看起来像在耍你吗，Scott。”  
“……你是同性恋吗？”Scott困惑极了。  
“你知道我不是。但是世界上并不是直的、弯的像黑白一样分明，只有极少人是严格的同性恋或异性恋，大部分人在中间的灰色地带，我相信你也是。”

“对不起，Scott，让你困惑了。但我必须得确认我对你是什么感觉。嘿，你刚才也吻我了不是吗？”  
“我……”Scott试图回忆起刚才自己是怎么反应的，但是太难了，他搞不清楚自己究竟有没有回应Logan的亲吻。  
Logan猝不及防地靠近，Scott以为他又要亲吻自己，但金刚狼只是捣乱一样地揉了揉Scott的头发，留下一个笑容离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

Logan走出Scott的房间，淡定地点燃一根雪茄，但他的心跳在胸腔里狂乱地冲撞着，几乎要冲垮他的理智。  
凭借着一时冲动他亲吻了Scott，那个总是紧绷着的X-MEN好青年，教授的得意门生，在自己的一吻之下似乎把身体绷得更紧了。  
他已经准备好了接受Scott的怒火，甚至躲避他的冲击波，但没有。  
比起愤怒，Scott脸上只是困惑。  
Scott受了惊吓，说实话，Logan从没见过这么慌乱的Scott，即使当万磁王拿走他的护目镜，并且把他的脸正对着Jean的脑袋。  
而现在他惊慌失措的样子看起来只有15岁。

但那个吻很棒，不是吗，Logan回味着Scott的嘴唇柔软的触感，好男孩身上淡淡的须后水的味道，他的口腔里啤酒残留的清香，还有他无意识的回应。  
Logan很确定如果那个吻再长一些Scott的手就要环上他的肩膀了，想到这里，金刚狼不由自主地微笑着，进屋带上门然后把自己那充满艾德曼合金的庞大身躯扔到那张经过加固的铁床上。

但这同时又有点糟糕，因为Logan从来没有强吻过一个战友。他自己也不知道该如何处理这种奇怪的欲望。  
就当作一个恶作剧吧。Logan有点惆怅地想，大概只能这样了。

“咚咚咚”的敲门声惊醒了浅睡中的Logan，他抬起头，电视屏幕上已经是无节目信号的雪花，沙沙响着。  
他敏锐的听觉认出了这个敲门声，虽然没有白天里那种焦躁感，但就是这样用指关节敲出来的干脆利落的三响。  
他的心跳又开始加快，他的第六感让他确认这一定是Scott，但他不敢期待Scott真的出现，你知道，当你特别盼望一件事情的时候，你对它甚至不敢有任何指望。

奇怪的企盼和悬念让Logan紧张得手心发凉——他打开门——走廊里暖黄色的灯光下，X-MEN年轻的领导者出现在他眼前。

“你已经睡了吗，Logan。”一向谨慎Scott在门口略微观察了一下，才进入Logan小小的单人房，他看起来比平时还要紧张。  
Logan的头发已经睡乱了，络腮胡看起来也比白天更浓密了些，身上只有一件白色T恤紧贴着他强健的身躯。  
Scott对自己的闯入感到不安，X-MEN的好孩子从来没有这样进到另一个人的卧室，在昏暗的只开着床头灯的光线下，看到对方没有整理过的房间——因为Logan的房间很小，凌乱的床铺毫无遮掩地呈现在他的眼前。  
“我真的很抱歉Logan，现在已经是……啊，已经是凌晨了，”Scott看了一眼腕表，有点语无伦次：“刚才和Hank调试新眼镜花了点时间……”  
“我很高兴你来了。”  
“什么？”一直不自在地低着头的Scott有点惊讶地看了一眼Logan。  
Logan一把抓住Scott的胸襟，轻易地把这个个子比自己小两号的同事拖到跟前：“别用镭射光打我，OK？”  
Scott还没反应过来，他已经被Logan压在床垫上。  
金刚狼那重得惊人的身体压制着他，使他不能动弹。  
“放轻松，X-boy，不会做任何违背你意愿的事。”Logan微笑着从上方俯视着他。  
Logan把Scott的额发捋到后面去，吻上让他渴望已久的嘴唇。  
Scott想说住手，Logan，让我们先谈谈，但他不自觉地接受了Logan的侵入。他放任Logan的舌头与自己的交缠，侵略性地在自己嘴里攻城略地，这一次他确认了自己享受这样的亲吻。  
他从来没有和男人亲热过，他也从没想过要这样做，更无法预料到有一天他会这样急切地拉扯着金刚狼身上的T恤和他在床上接吻。  
然而Logan身体的重量，坚实的肌肉，他那侵略性的吻法，因为出汗而湿润的皮肤，甚至他身上混着烟草味的体味竟然都让Scott着迷。

Logan的手轻易地探入他的外套，隔着薄薄的衬衫爱抚他的身躯。  
“你比我想象的要强壮，瘦子。”Logan带着玩味的口吻说道，他的粗大的手掌摩挲着Scott精瘦强韧的躯干，最后停留在胸前凸起的乳尖上，用指腹绕着圈挑逗它。  
“把外套脱掉怎么样？”  
Scott支起上半身，按照Logan要求的脱掉他的黑色皮夹克。  
“衬衫呢？你脱还是我把它扯下来？”  
Scott解开一个扣子，然后像脱套头衫一样从背后一扯就将衬衫脱了下来。  
Logan真心从没想过衬衫也能脱得这么快，他有点喜欢上这个像青春期的少年一样性急的Scott了。

“小心点，小孩，别让我爱上你。”  
“小心点，狼獾……别碰掉我的眼镜。”  
“你就是一定要还嘴对吗？”Logan虚着眼看眼前的青年，不管是什么都不甘心落于下风，这一点和他自己倒是很相似。  
“……对。”Scott挑眉，他喜欢在和Logan的争论中说最后一句，辩论并不是金刚狼的强项，所以小队长总是能赢。

Logan一把扯掉自己身上的T恤，暴露出他近乎完美的身体，隆起的胸大肌和沟壑分明的腹肌，茂盛的体毛咄咄逼人地散发着荷尔蒙气息。  
虽然Scott已经练出了让自己满意的臂肌和胸肌，但他的腹部和下半身并没有太粗壮的肌肉，这让他的身材看起来依然有少年的感觉。  
Scott用视线膜拜着Logan的身体，他甚至想伸手去触摸那些强健的肌肉。

“你可以摸的。”Logan像个读心者一样窥探到Scott的想法，抓住他的手按在自己的胸膛上，缓慢地向下移到坚实的腹肌，再往下……  
“继续吗？”Logan的表情始终很温和，嘴角上留着似笑非笑的弧度。  
“Yeah.”Scott答，他的喉咙开始有点发干。

他的手被Logan带领着，摸到Logan的睡裤上——那其实是一条很薄的棉麻慢跑裤，隔着柔软的织物Scott的手掌充分感受到Logan已经勃起的下体的形状，和Logan身体的其他部分一样，炙热、沉重、庞大。  
Logan引导着Scott的手顺着自己的阴茎上下抚弄，感受到Scott手腕上疯狂鼓动的脉搏，他觉得这个紧张又horny的孩子比平常那个总是理性正确的小队长可爱多了。

“如果你想停下来就喊’停’好吗，Scott，我不想吓着你了。”  
“OK.”Scott的声音紧张得都有些飘忽了，Logan尺寸惊人的阴茎在他的手中明显变得更硬，前液在睡裤上已经湿了一块。  
“放松点，小孩，”Logan笑着把Scott压回到床垫上：“你做得很好，让我给你一点奖励。”  
Logan一边亲吻着Scott，一边熟练地拉开Scott的腰带，没两下就把Scott的长裤剥掉。  
“你很擅长做这个，Logan。”  
“对，所以不要紧张——我会教你。”

Logan将Scott的阴茎从底裤里掏出来，温柔地握着它上下套弄。Scott的欲望已经在忍耐中累积到了高点，在Logan的爱抚中一下子爆发出来，汩汩流出的前液沾满了Logan的手。  
Scott感受着Logan的吻炽热地落在他的嘴唇、下巴和颈部，然后是胸膛和乳头，胸前的敏感点被Logan吮吸逗弄着，他虽然咬紧牙根也已经忍不住发出充满情欲的喘息。  
“别太快射精了Scott，’主菜’还没上桌呢。”Logan突然停下手上的动作，在他的嘴唇上啄吻了一下，像开玩笑一样拍拍他的脸颊。  
“什么……？”  
Scott还在迷糊当中，Logan已经俯下身，将他的底裤拉到膝弯，把充分勃起的阴茎含入口中。  
“Fuck，Logan……”  
湿热的口腔包裹差点让Scott立刻射出来，Logan含着他的阴茎用舌头舔弄着敏感带，然后吐出来，一路向下舔到他的阴囊，将那两颗紧绷的小球轮流含入嘴里吮吸，同时用手握住龟头轻轻揉搓。  
“啊……Logan……”Scott终于忍不住声音，放任自己随着Logan的动作喘息呻吟。  
Logan把Scott的阴茎整个含进嘴里，让它深入到喉咙中，深深浅浅地吞吐吮吸。  
“Logan，我要射了，”Scott拉住Logan的头发。  
“你可以射在我嘴里。”Logan用微笑安抚他的床伴。  
“不，那太变态了。”Scott把Logan拉上来，环住金刚狼粗壮的脖颈与他接吻。  
“你这洁癖。”Logan为Scott手淫着，让童子军男孩射在他的手掌中。

“你知道我有多长时间没打炮了吗？”Logan看着在高潮的余韵中紧闭着双眼不住喘息的漂亮男孩：“要不是怕吓着你，我能把你生吞了。”  
“也许我没那么容易被吓着呢？”Scott挑战式地回应。  
Logan把Scott的手拉到自己依然坚挺的裤裆，那根尺寸非凡的阳具依然硬热，Scott脸上的表情转为惊讶：“这是什么？你是驴还是什么？这里面也有艾德曼合金吗？”  
Logan觉得一脸惊讶的Scott可爱极了：“谢谢夸奖，所以你准备好开始第二轮了吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是《我的情敌不可能这么性感》的第二部。（第一部链接）本来根本没有要写第二部的想法的，贴出第一部后因为有太太们的点赞和留言，很意外&感动。太太们第一天在LOFTER上就帮我按了50多个赞，在AO3上也按了20多个kudos，AO3是每天都会给作者发Email说“有几个人给你按kudos”的，每天看到这封Email就觉得很暖。因为我的写法完全不是现在主流的同人文风，我本来真的以为没人会看的。  
> 有的留言是说希望我把这篇文续写下去的，所以是以感谢的心情写了本章，作为对前篇的所有点赞、留言和kudos的报答。所以，谢谢太太们，这次的文希望你们食用愉快~。
> 
> 另外，有什么想看的梗可以留言告诉我喔！


End file.
